


Imagine Being Clint's Daughter And Him Introducing You To Pietro

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123331388868/imagine-being-clints-daughter-and-him-introducing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Being Clint's Daughter And Him Introducing You To Pietro

###  **1\. Introduction in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

  
  


“Wait you are related to him?” Pietro raised an eyebrow, looking completely confused.

You laughed, grinning wider when you saw your dad’s glare towards the guy.

“Yes, she’s my daughter. (Y/N), this is Pietro. Pietro, this is (Y/N). I’ll let you give her the tour but I better not get her back with any damage.” Your dad warned, arms crossing.

“Dad, we’ll be fine.” You rolled your eyes. “He’s just worried because you’re a cute boy and my father has yet to realize that boys exist in my head.”

“Alright alright, be careful you two.” Your dad chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, walking away to go find Fury and your Aunt Nat.

“So.” Pietro smirked at you as soon as your dad was out of view. “You think I am cute?” He smiled a little, before his eyes shyly found the ground.

“Just a little. Like a puppy.” You retorted, snickering as you started walking down the hall.

“I am not like puppy!” Pietro complained immediately, chasing after you. “Puppies are not…” He paused, lacking a word for what he was thinking of.

“Oh well, I love puppies.” You informed him innocently, looking up at him and winking.

“Okay, maybe I am puppy.” Pietro grinned widely.


End file.
